Texas Chainsaw Sex Occured
by Heather Hughes
Summary: Jamie's so ready to kick off her college life and theater career by taking a road trip with her new roommates, but things go horribly wrong and Jamie's friends start to disappear one by one... Very adult themes such as smut and crude language; 18 audience; Characters by Heather Hughes
1. Author's Notes and Prologue

**Story Note: Though this story is loosely based off of the murderous events in the "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" films, the five main characters (Ash, Johnny, Jamie, Spike, and Aspen) are entirely my own. This is their adventure and an account of their mishaps through the endless Texas fields. Though this is a smut title, there will be elements of horror and romance as the characters fight to escape. This story is very adult and intended for an 18+ audience. Thank you!**

_Extended Story Summary: Jamie just graduated high school and has moved into a college house with three gorgeous roommates. What better way to celebrate their new found friendship than to go on a little adventure across the empty Texan back roads? But their excursion quickly turns from an almost romantic getaway to a living nightmare. Escape is not an option for the horrors that await Jamie and her friends as they parish one be one._

**Author's Note: This is the intro to the story and is entirely skip-able. Its only purpose is to better define the main boys who appear in the story. Real chapters will be considerably longer and will be separated by time-skips. Thanks so much for the read!**

_Prologue_

There is no relief like finishing high school! I sigh, the early days of summer making my skin warm. It's liberating, to be an adult, to not have any more obligations! Well, no more obligations until the magical day I finally get a call back. Until my next audition, though, I can keep relaxing for a bit.

"ROAD TRIP!"

I jump from the sudden sound and can't help but groan. I love my boys, all of them, but there's some down sides to being the only one with breasts in the group.

Spike's the worst behaved, but what would you expect from someone who practically grew up in Las Vegas? Sure, he dresses alright and wears the nicest sunglasses on the face of the planet, but if I could shave those perfect spikes off of his big head, I probably would. On second thought, he might just send a group of playboy bunnies after me. I could beat them all in a fight, I'm sure, but I wouldn't want to give Spike the satisfaction of watching a jumbled mess of uncontained boobs like that. But seriously, who the hell has designer sunglasses?

Then there's Johnny, the sweetheart of all of them and sometimes I swear that he's the total opposite of Spike. He might pretend to be some New York City badass, but hardly anyone buys that anymore. Personally, I never have. He's the oldest and I the youngest. I don't know if I've always just been the little sister or what, but that boy's just a teddy bear. Not around the others, of course, but man is it fun to call out his bullshit and be the only one to get away with it. What can I say? I learned from the best bullshit artist in the whole damn world and then some. Really, this man could convince NASA that the Soviets made it to Mars in the Stone Age.

"I'm driving!" says Ash, the third and final member of their little trio. His golden eyes gleam with determination I've never seen in anyone, but his red auburn hair is enough of a disaster to rival a lion's mane. He's the 'middle child,' the rambunctious teenager, the crazy Texan… You name it, that's him. And my God, does he have a body that could kill. It's no surprise to me that he wants to take charge of the situation and drive. It will be his own fault when he gets them lost in some shortcut through the back woods because his big, bad truck can hack the damage. I don't think I would be nearly as tolerant of Ash's antics if he didn't remind me so much of me.

God damn it, I can never tell if it's a blessing or a curse to be the only hen in this cock house. On one hand, I can't trust any of these guys not to break into my room and go on a panty raid, but on the other I have some of the hottest roommates anybody could ask for. Somewhere I know I'm only in the house because I've got a rack on my chest, but I really wouldn't rather be anywhere else.

I crane my neck to look over at the gathering trio, who are now having some conversation about how nice it will be to have a summer off, sneak into some concerts, pick up some chicks, go barhopping until even the devil says they've had enough and then some… They'll take the van because, as much as Ash argues that they can put a mattress in the bed of the truck, it's much easier to bang their catches of the night with the backseats of the van lowered. They could take Spike's RV, but that thing seriously needs to be bleached from the tires to the ceiling.

These are the days I know that I really shouldn't be friends with any of these horn dogs, but who else am I supposed to be friends with? The fake girls in the theater department who will bang anybody for a chance to get to Hollywood? No, thank you. There are reasons I prefer the stage and being able to watch the boys work in the scene shop is only one of them. Besides, these guys make me laugh. Despite all the times they've been rejected or thrown away, they're always just as confident that they'll pick up some girl every night. I guess sometimes the egos just go with the guys.

I slid off my seat and start heading to my room. I know I'm somehow going to be convinced to go on this trip. I'm pretty sure they would only want me to go to watch my tits bounce on dirt roads, but I always have a good time refusing their offers of sex and just hanging out with them. Hell, they probably won't take the chance of me throwing some kind of hot slumber party without them, anyway. As if, but they can imagine all they want.


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

"Ash, knock it off!" I laugh as I reach across the van to push the driver's hand off my leg. It sticks to my skin a little, and he laughs, too. It was to be expected, of course, with this hot Texan summer outside the van and the hot Texan driving it. We were all sweating, the five of us, and had already stripped as much clothing as we dared. Spike had already half convinced Ash to drive naked, after all, but that would have spelled all kinds of trouble if we were pulled over.

"Oi, babe," Johnny calls from behind me, so I craned in the passenger seat to look at him. Man, it's a damn nice change to be talked to like I'm not some kind of sex toy for the first time since we picked Aspen up. "Open up the winda'," he says. "We're dyin' back here!"

I smile at him as I reach forward to crank the window down. I'm not wearing my seat belt. The damn thing gets caught between my breasts and rubs up against them, so it's easy enough to bend down. "Sure thing, city boy," I call as I open the widow, letting the dry wind pierce my skin. I see Ash do the same from the corner of my eye and I'm thankful that his back roads are empty so we don't crash. I just hope that the air flow doesn't encourage the pair in the back.

Spike had been all over Aspen since we picked her up and for a few hours the two had been moaning and grinding. I felt a little bad for Johnny being stuck back there with them, but I knew that he would be invited once Spike started getting tired. Then Aspen would be double penetrated and, despite myself, I would be jealous of her. Her blond hair would be yanked one way or another, her slender legs would be spread wider than what was comfortable…

Aspen moans from the back seat and I feel myself shiver. I sneak a glance back over my seat, but only caught a glimpse of Spike laying kisses below Aspen's neck before I turn back. This time, though, I notice the bulge in Ash's pants and my face gets warm. He catches my glance, though, and smiles at me. "Ya' know," he says, that smooth, southern dialect practically melting me, "Ya' could help me with this,"

I shift a little, ignoring the little bit of wetness I feel on the fabric of my panties. Aspen moans again, and I know that Spike's sucking on one of her tits. Oh, man, what I wouldn't give to have my own pinched. But still, I hold myself together and lean closer to the window in hopes that it's just the breeze making my nipples pebble.

"Not while you're on the road, big shot," I remind Ash with a playful smile. He groans because he knows he can't sway me, and keeps driving. I wonder if I should pity him with that hard on, but Aspen moans again, louder this time, and I stare out the window to distract myself. There's not too much to look at in the desert, but I can at least try to tune out the lust that echoes from behind.

The next time that blond moans, I have to shift my legs again to ignore the moisture in my panties. Thank God they're not the lacy or stringy kind, or else I might be sitting in a puddle by now. I did have a few pairs of matching underwear in my bag, though. My favorites were pinched from an old photo shoot I did when I was desperate for cash. Who knew how much a little black lace could do?

Still, I know that Aspen is shifting under Spike and it's obvious when he pushes into her. I wonder how big he is, how filling Spike could be. After all, he had a bit of a reputation. The other boys did, too, and I could only briefly wonder how they convinced me on to go on this trip with them on the first place. Maybe the tree of them, all at once, filling each hole. I wonder, too, if the van would be rocking if we weren't traveling at highway speeds and again I have to shift my legs. I don't even have to imagine the van rocking on its axels when Aspen's cries of pleasure echo about the cabin.

I'm not really into girls, but I imagine how Aspen's breasts are bouncing, how much wet goodness is oozing down her legs, and how tangled her hair must be already just to feed my own fantasies. Oh man, Spike must be a God if he's making her sound like that.

It's only a few minutes before Aspen's pitched rises and she screams with an orgasm. I tremble as I resist the urge to slip my fingers under my panties, settling instead for tucking them between my legs. My fingers are cold, I realize, despite the fact that my heart is practically racing. I hope Ash doesn't notice, but I see him smirk towards me and my whole body surges with heat.

To my surprise, Ash doesn't pull over. He simply reaches over to replace his hand on my thigh and again it sticks to my hot skin. I wonder if he's sweating as much as I am, and one quick glance to his naked torso confirms that he is. This time, I let Ash thumb patterns on my leg and run his fingers along the hem of my denim shorts. I open my legs for him a bit so he can continue, knowing that if I don't get too much wetter than I already am, he won't notice in the slightest. I might as well tease him while I get the chance.

But here I am, wrong again, because after a few moments of Ash attempting to slip his fingertips under the lip of my shorts, he moves his hand so it's resting on my breast. I'm still wearing a tank top and my bra, but Ash gropes me anyway. If I were unclothed, that grip might have been enough to leave bruises, but the touch feels wonderfully firm through the fabric. I arch into him just a little, biting my tongue so I don't make a sound similar to the ones Aspen is still making from the back seat.

"Just like the movies, eh, darlin'?" Ash says just above a whisper as he tries to slip his hand under my tank. The touch suddenly doesn't feel special anymore, and I smack his hand away to produce an offended "Ow! Jamie, what gives?"

I huff and shove his hand away. If this was just like the movies I used to be in, Ash would be just another guy looking for a babe with a fair rack and a tight pussy. I fit the description, sure, but damn did I regret doing those films. I want to snap that he doesn't get it, to just forget whatever he was thinking of, but an oblivious Aspen moans from the backseat again. I know that Spike and Johnny didn't catch anything, and if Ash is upset, he covers it and rubs his hard on through his jeans.

Crossing one leg over the other, I return to watching out my window, hoping the breeze will cool the sweat off my skin and that all the pornography I ever stared in would be erased from the others' minds.

It was several hours before Aspen was quiet again. Like I had suspected, Spike fucked her until near exhaustion before Johnny joined in by taking her mouth. Eventually, Ash did pull over. It was getting dark, I noticed, and therefore had no argument as to why Ash shouldn't undo his pants and free himself. This was the first time I'd seen Ash's cock and, dear God, it was glorious. His erection was swollen and throbbing after listening to all the sex behind him and he pumped it several times to make sure it stayed up. I wanted so badly to taste him, having to remind myself that I was supposed to be upset about his mention of the movies. Still, I got a little wet again and cursed my body for reacting in such a way.

"Switch," Spike finally choked after he finished into Aspen, but stayed inside her for a bit before actually pulling out of her and taking the driver's seat. I felt myself growing disinterested in the sex after Ash's cock left my field of sight, so I sat in my seat and shifted uncomfortably while Johnny and Ash shared Aspen.

I willed my body to relax, wished that it would settle down so I could stop squirming. That'll be me, I tell myself, taking in that cock. After just a few moments, I realize that Spike is turned in his seat watching the other three and I let myself go. What I wouldn't give for a vibrator now, but I slink down in my seat and flick my hair out of my face as I settle for my fingers.

Slipping my right hand into my own panties, I surprised at how wet I actually am. I barely have to touch my clit to send a shiver up my spine, so I gently rub it only a few times before finding my entrance. My fingers are practically swallowed up I'm so slippery, and I shift so that my legs are more apart. I force myself to focus, ringing my fingertips around my entrance to tease myself before slipping one inside. It's not enough, not nearly enough, but I let out a shaky breath to steady myself. If I go too quickly, I'll ruin the sensation.

After a few pets, I hear Aspen moan and I remember Ash's cock, remember those throbbing members all ending at that perfect pink tip. I slip another finger in without second thought, gasping a little as I arch into myself. I force myself to start slowly, occasionally brushing a finger against my clit as I find my G-spot and press my fingers against it. I'm not really sure when my left hand got to my breast, but I gripped it hard to mimic how Ash had earlier. I let out a little moan, but Aspen's moan is louder and easily over powers mine.

_Ash slipping into you, pounding hard as his cock presses against all of your walls. He hits deeply every time, slowly gaining speed until you can't distinguish one thrust from another. He slows just a little to lean down and lick up your nipple, tasting the skin as it hardens just for him. He chuckles and lets his tongue cover that pink nub before, ah, there he goes, just hitting that spot over and over until-_

I moaned, matching Aspen's volume as I slam my fingers deep into myself and pinch my nipple at the same time to cause my orgasm. My heart pounds, sending shivers up my body before I start to regain my senses again. I withdraw my fingers and wipe them on my shorts, hoping that the color won't last on the denim before glancing down at myself. I'd begun to leak through the shorts, but it was hard to tell when I shifted to close my legs again. I had pulled my left breast up so that my nipple was free to be fondled, so I'm sure to tuck that back into place before I sit up.

From the driver's seat, Spike clears his throat and I start half from surprise and half from my post-orgasmic shudders. He's smiling at me, but after a moment goes back to watching the others.

My face gets hot with embarrassment, but I don't think Spike will say anything. He's always up for a good show, after all, so I deem it safe to think I'm safe. Besides, he has no way to know that I was thinking about Ash and all the things he might do to me. I shiver with delight at the memory, trying not to remind myself that Ash was currently all over another girl, letting her taste and experience him.

I take a deep breath. All three of the boys have good stamina, but for now my little road-side fantasies will have to satisfy me. Besides, I'm too tired to want to please myself again. I'll just have to wait out the lust.


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

It's been dark for about two hours when Spike finds a roadside motel. Thank God, because I would probably go insane if I had to sleep in the back of the van that was probably soaked in sweat and cum. I'm pretty quick to close the window and pile out of the van once it's parked. Ours is only the second vehicle in the small parking lot. I assume the first is the motel's owner's.

"Talk about ominous," Johnny says with a smile as he looks around and stretches.

"Good thing, though" Aspen chimes in. I'm not only surprised that she's able to stand, but I'm surprised she's clothed after the escapade she's had with my boys. "I am bushed, man, let me tell you!"

I can't help but frown at her, but before I can tell her to tell me about it, Ash files out from the back of the van and I smile. Our eyes meet for a little while and he smiles back at me, flashing me all those perfect teeth before he breaks the contact. "How 'bout y'all get your bags and I'll go check in. 'Kay?"

"Sounds good, dude," Spike calls. He's already heading to the back of the van. "Johnny," he says, picking up the first of the bags and tossing it to him. Johnny had to flail to catch it, but we both smile. Spike called my name next, but I caught it with little difficulty as Ash slipped through the motel's main doors. When Spike calls Ash's name, I offer to take his bag, too. I stagger at the weight of his bag. What the hell is he packing?

"Got keys?" Johnny asks, and Spike just replies that he has them and quickly locks up the van before tagging along behind the rest of us. I'm leading the way to follow Ash inside the motel, but I glance over at my other boys only to see that Aspen was handing her bag to a swindled Spike. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. After just a few hours, he was totally wrapped around the blonde's little finger.

The door to the motel is thick glass, but it's easy enough to haul open. I come over to Ash, who's still at the desk, bickering at the woman there. Her spine is arched over in a hunch and her hair is an absolute mess. There are bags under her eyes, which are a distant, muddied brown.

"Is that really necessary?" Ash growls at the woman. I come over to him a little cautiously, bumping my hip against his side as I hand his bag to him. I tried to smile at him as he shouldered his bag and wraps his opposite arm around my shoulders.

Ash and I have always been fairly close, but it was nice to have this physical closeness with him after the long day. The woman had laid two keys on the desk and I took them both. I didn't care if Ash had paid or not. I would cover it in a minute, but the best thing to do right now would be to remove Ash from the situation. I loved him, but I had no doubt that his downfall would be his quick temper. "Come on, Ash," I say, steering him away from the desk after muttering a "thank you" to the woman.

"Two rooms?" Johnny snickers once we make it to the hallway. "Ya' tell her we can fit in one?"

Spike nudges Aspen, making her giggle. "Yeah, well, how about we take a room and you three take the other?"

I huff, looking at them as much as I can while Ash still holds me close to him. "So we can listen to you all night? No fuckin' way!"

There is laughter as I see the first door with corresponding numbers to one of the keys. Funny, I think, that motels still use these old fashioned keys. I guess it's not all green lights and electronic beeping, even these days. I unlock the door as quickly as I can while still holding onto my bag, ignoring how Ash occasionally pulls on my shoulders or how one of my other friends snickers from behind us. When I finally manage, Ash pulls me in through the door.

I flail and giggle, hardly noticing when I bang one of my knees bangs against the door or drop my bag in the narrow hall leading to the bedroom. "Ash, lemme go!" I squirm, laughing as I try to break free of him, but his strong arms hold me tight as he laughs.

"I guess I'll keep you two under wraps," I barely hear Johnny say as he comes into the room and grabs the second key that I dropped. I only know he's talking to Spike and Aspen because he leaves the room again and I hear the door close.

Ash kisses my neck and I realize that he's pinned me up against a wall. I shiver despite the fact that the summer heat still radiates off every physical surface, including Ash and myself. I wrap my arms around his neck because I know he'll hold me, because I know that he'll keep me as close to him as possible.

Up until this moment, my feelings for Ash had been muddy. I love him, sure, I always had, but I'd always held out on him. I thought that he would wait for me, but Ash isn't exactly a patient person. One of those damn things I love about him, I guess, right up there with that southern dialect and big, strong body to complement those big, golden eyes of his.

But until a few days ago, I was sure Ash didn't love me back. I can't even remember why, though, thinking back to all those little smiles and hand placements… Either that or all he wanted was sex, what I did way back when I was in all those movies and shoots, but I can't remember that now, not when he's kissing my neck like this. I lose it, whatever it is, because I lay a kiss on his forehead and start to tangle my fingers in his thick hair.

I'm right, Ash does hold me. I hardly realized that I'm pressed up against the wall now. In fact, I only realize at all because I can wrap my legs around Ash's waist, letting his hips meet mine as he starts to suck on my collarbone. His hands grip my rear, a firm hand on each cheek that occasionally grope me through my jeans. Normally I wouldn't let him, would scold him with a playful smile and purposely make a point in bending over to get something just to tease him, but this time is different. I let him engulf me, surround me, and I wish that our bodies could physically be pressed closer together.

I let out a sound somewhere between a giggle and a moan as Ash's tongue tastes the skin between my breasts, then strays to one side. I don't have time to be self-conscious, though; Ash would already be on my nipple if my clothes weren't in the way. Oh, man, as if the summer weren't hot enough already.

I try to arch into Ash, encouraging his tongue to go where it pleases regardless of fabric while I will by chest to burst out of my clothes with just enough bounce to be impressive. But I can only wait a few seconds before I risk unwrapping my arms from around Ash's neck to strip down for him. The thought that I should be doing this more slowly crosses my mind, but his hips make one good pound against mine and that's enough to get me all kinds of wet again. I let out a little moan, too.

Ash shifts his grip on me when I shift my weight to move my arms. Instead of going for my tank top like I originally intended, I start going down for the button of my shorts. I squirm when he gropes my ass a little harder than I had expected, but he makes sure that I don't fall while I slip my fingerers into the folds of the denim. I don't get very far, though, because there's a knock at the door that makes both Ash and I stop. I let out a quiet, disappointed groan when Ash's mouth leaves my chest, but then become silent.

For a moment, the only sounds are the echoing of my heart thumping in my ears and our wet, heavy breathing as we struggle to catch our breaths. I squirm again, not willing to forget the sensations so I can stay warm and wet while Ash holds me. But this is when there's a second series of knocks on the door, and Ash lowers me to the ground so I can rush over to answer it. In the dim light, I catch Ash's silhouette in the corner of my eye. I can't tell if he has a hard on or if I'm imagining things, but I know which option I would prefer.

I scramble to the door in the dark and swear when I kick my bag in the little hall. I jump over it with ease, though, and hope that my braids haven't fallen out from my escapade against the wall as I open the door.

"The lights aren't on," says the woman from the desk, her words immediate enough to almost make my heart stop. Her tone is dry and chillingly even and I swear she's not looking at me. She's not looking past me, either, though, so I quickly give up attempting to follow the bored gaze. "Are they working alright, miss?"

I shift my weight from one leg to the other, briefly wondering if I'm always this slick. "Ah, yeah, they work fine, I'm sure," I say, and I pray that the words didn't spill out of my mouth in some breathless fashion. "So, thanks, but we're really tired, so we'll be turning in now,"

It's only half a lie. I will be going to bed, just going to bed with Ash huddled up close to me, so close our bodies could mold to the other's. But the woman doesn't seem to care where it is I'll be going, because she nods and breathes something like 'whore' before she starts to turn away.

I should snap at her for that, I think as I bite my tongue and shift my weight, again being reminded about how wet I am. Whatever, I probably misheard her. I start to close the door, but her voice stops me again, just as dry and uninterested as before.

"What? No good night?"

So I murmur a 'good night' to her and start closing the door again. I decide not to wonder how such accusing words could come from someone that seems so soulless, but I'm just sounding cryptic so I close the door without another thought. I check the lock just once before bouncing back over towards the bed, barely remembering to step over my bag as I go. "Sorry, baby," I say just above a whisper as my eyes adjust to the darkness of the room again. Just like the movies, I think. I turn guys on all over the world by film; of course I can do it here, too. I had to speak softly so he'd listen to me, hang on every word and wait on every breath. "Had to turn the house keeper away,"

Ash says something, but I forget the words he speaks as soon as the sounds die in the room. I lean over to trail my fingers on his skin, quickly finding his abs and starting to explore him. With him lying down like this, I can really feel how toned he is and I just want to touch everything I can. I discover quickly that the feeling is mutual, because Ash finds one of my legs and wraps his fingers around it. We both trace unseen patterns in each other's skin long enough to be lulled into a pleasant daze. Luckily, I'm rescued before I sway too far when Ash gives a little pull on my leg.

It takes me a moment to process what he wants, but it clicks after a second and I move so that I'm sitting atop his hard on. Again our hips meet, the added heat making me tremble as I replace my hands on Ash's perfect chest. He chuckles as he slides his hands under my tank top and brushes them against my sides, slowly caressing me. Up, up he goes before returning down, slipping a fingertip or two into my jeans for just a moment and then skirting back up my body. I want him to touch me more, though, so I remove my own hands from his chest and find the bottom edge of my tank.

I'm sure Ash can see me better than I can see him, but I'm glad it's so dark so Ash can't see my unexciting choice in underwear. I pull my tank above my head, quickly discarding it so I can move onto my bra. Ash already has his hands against my rib cage, impatiently waiting for more. My bra's hardly been unclipped when his calloused fingers slip under the wire to begin their exploration. My nipples are found almost immediately. As he pinches them both, it's the best I can do to suppress a shiver and free my arms from the garment.

Ash is sure to play for a while, thumbing each of my tits and rubbing them in different directions so they stiffen under his touch. I hear him murmur about how perfect they are, how perfect they must taste, and the next thing I know Ash is sitting up. His erection is pressed hard up against me for a moment, then another as he straitens himself, making hot, brief friction on my clit. I suddenly wish my panties weren't in the way, but Ash is quick to distract me as he gropes one of my breasts.

I arch into him again, remembering where we had last left off on the wall. I push myself up for him and I am quickly rewarded. Ash's tongue runs across my chest and quickly engulfs one of my nipples in his mouth. He flicks the hardened nub with his tongue and I gasp for air, trying to take in each one of his touches. I feel his teeth only once between his ravenous tastes and I'm so submerged into the sensations that I hardly notice when he slaps my other breast.

A shudder brings be back to reality, my body reminding me what we really want. I can't bring myself to wait much longer, not when Ash's tongue is doing such fantastic things. I'm breathing hard as I reach down, being sure my arms lift my breasts rather than cross in front of them, and brush my fingers against Ash's length through his pants. He's hard alright, and I work quickly to free him from his confines. He's hot, too, and I grip him to see just how big he is.

Huge, I realize, and blush as I wonder if I'll be able to take him. I can't even wrap my fingers all the way around him, so I just explore the length instead. I feel the veins pulse underneath my touch and it's thrilling, empowering to know I'm the one that's brought him to this state. I'm sure to run one of my thumbs across his tip and it's wonderfully smooth. I shudder at the thought of him entering me, then wonder how much I'm dripping.

Lucky for me, Ash isn't behind at all in my thought process. He removes his mouth from my breast and places his hands on my lower back so he can ease me backwards. Once my shoulders hit the bed beneath me, I start making work on my shorts. I unbutton them with ease and hook my thumbs in my panties so I can take both garments down at once. Ash helps me slip them off my ankles and I'm not sure what happens to them after they leave my body. I just know that Ash is kissing me now, and had we not already been short of breath, I'm sure it would have set a record for passionate lip locking. His tongue ravished mine and I moaned into his mouth until my lungs cried for oxygen.

Ash doesn't take long at all to brace himself by planting his hands on either side of me. I barely think to lift me hips as he starts to push into me, and I immediately cry out in pleasure. This is a real moan, I think, a sound releasing all of my love as opposed to a cinematic choke of lust. I savor the brief moment of our bodies joining as one, but he starts thrusting and I let my eyes roll to the back of my head. He pulls so far out again that for a fleeting moment, I think he's left completely, but then he returns with a strong thrust, stretching every part of me to my limit.

Each stroke is powerful, sending ripples up my entire body. Ash's trusts are precise, too, hitting the same sweet spot with ease. Within minutes, my body is shivering and my first orgasm follows not too long after. My back tenses and I lift my hips into Ash, but he's nowhere near ready to cum yet. He continues to pound into me and I have to force the stars out of my vision so I can help him.

My heart is pounding, my hands are gripping the sheets in hopes of gaining an anchor. I force off the trembles my body gives so I can lift my hips in time to Ash's trusts, pausing only a few times to allow myself better air flow. I feel like electricity is pulsing through us with every stoke, every penetration sending amazing tingles up my spine. We kiss a few times, our lips greedily meeting each other's as he thrusts. I break almost every kiss because I have to moan. I don't realize when I call Ash's name, but he does and every time rewards me with a series of thrusts of fast I nearly orgasm again.

At last my body racks with my second orgasm, and I feel like every part of me is going to burst. My body hits the bed again once I'm done shuddering, but Ash grips my hips and holds them up for me. He increases his speed again, making me absolutely breathless. I shudder and gasp, but he doesn't slow down for anything. I'm wet enough to give him whatever lubricant he's needed to finally orgasm, so when he cums he gives me a thrust that makes me think he's breaking my back. I shiver, but he pounds one more time before pulling out of me.

I've never felt so empty before, but I've never felt so sore, either. I groan from both, but Ash gently sets my hips back down on the bed before leaning over to sweetly kiss me. I press my lips to his, but only for a second. I hear him panting in the dark and smile, even if he can't see it. Just in case, I give him another low winded kiss to tide him over until he lays down next to me.

I'm not too sure how long we spend laying together, me in his arms as he rubs my stomach or legs and gives my cheek tired kisses, but eventually sleep takes us both. I'm smiling as I drift off, wondering how many people get to feel something so special in their lives and knowing that most would never be blessed enough to find love as Ash and I had.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Short Chapter, sorry about that! But, you know, when things go bump in the night... More to come soon!**

_Chapter Three_

The knock comes far too early in the morning. The sun has yet to peak in through the window and everything seems so quiet, still. I can ignore this, I think, and try to ease back into Ash. I feel his heart beat beneath my fingertips and I smile before pressing myself into him again, but there's another knock at the door. Ash groans and I know he's not going to get up. I might as well do it for him.

I stifle a yawn and sit up, letting my head spin as I grab one of the blankets to wrap myself in. My first few steps were shaky, but I somehow make it to the door. I feel like that's a feat in and of itself. (Wasn't my bag here? I think to myself as I stumble into the hall. Oh, well. We must have kicked it somewhere or something.) I lean on the door when I reach it, half because I'm absolutely exhausted and half because I'm amazed that my breasts are holding the blanket up around me, but I don't get to rest long because there's a third knock at the damned door.

It takes some effort to open the old door and I have to blink a few times to shield my eyes from the dim hall light. Johnny's standing there in just his pajama bottoms. Spike probably stashed his bag somewhere in their room, not that it really mattered. We would have all our stuff by morning, anyway. "Hey," he says, and I can tell that he's tried to. I wonder what the time is, but my eyelids are too heavy to allow such extended thinking. "Can I crash here? Those two and he shakes his head to the door I assume Spike and Aspen are hiding behind, "Are absolutely impossible."

"At it again already?" I can't help up slur, but I quickly realize that that's a pretty redundant question. Of course they're at it again. Johnny's presence certainly didn't stop them in the car; it's not going to stop them now.

"Yeah," Johnny laughs, his tone making me smile. "Hope you and Ash won't mind?"

My face gets hot as I realize what I'm doing, and what I'm doing is answering the door wrapped in just a blanket. Christ, I would never do this at home. Maybe that's why the boys invited me. I can't believe I've been suckered in like this. Oh well, too late now. "Mmm," I manage, knowing full well that that's not a sufficient answer and frankly not giving a damn. I wobble back inside the room, damning my legs for being half asleep. Maybe if I make it back to the bed before Johnny comes in, I can cover Ash a bit with this damn blanket. I try to cover my drowsy staggering with a little lie. "Don't mind at all,"

Johnny says something else, but I'm frankly more concerned with the possibility of not being able to fall back asleep again. I guess that's what I get for having sex in a motel room. Guilt aside, I flop back next to Ash, who hasn't so much as rolled over. Figures. For Johnny's sake, since he's slipping into the room's second bed now, I try not to press myself to close to Ash. Poor man's been up all night listening to Spike and Aspen fuck, I don't want him to feel entirely left out.

Fortune smiles upon me again tonight. I don't have to ponder Johnny's worries as I sink into the warmth of the bed again. Sleep is postponed for just a moment as one of Ash's arms reaches over and slips his hand under the blankets to grope one of my breasts. I don't protest, but rather nuzzle my face into the sheets in hopes of getting some rest.


End file.
